


A hidden side of him

by dragonndoggod



Series: pre-trapped by dogs [5]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, oushou has a habit of shooting off his mouth, yonekuni is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni's jealousy is showing when it's time to study, inviting himself over when Shirou and Oushou plan on studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hidden side of him

It had been a week since Shirou’s secret was uncovered by the brothers and the first year and while though he should be happy to be able to be by Yonekuni’s side, it was far from it. The blond kept him at an arms length away, barely touching him and if he did touch him, it was only for a brief moment and even then, he wouldn’t look him in the eye. Past doubts and insecurities came back to him, pulling what confidence he had down. Class was torture enough, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the blond, but he would never look up. Only keep his eyes on the board or on his desk. Did he regret pulling him away? Would he rather have him be with Oushou? His grip on his pencil tightened as he reined in his emotions. It wouldn’t do any good if he broke down and push him even further away.

When lunch came, watching as Kunimasa and the first year take a seat, he kept his gaze down, not wanting to see the two seemingly flirt and casually touch each other. He never saw the foot under the desk nudge Yonekuni. He shot a glare at the nekomata before chancing a glance at the quiet heavyweight. The past week, he distanced himself from him, lest he drown himself in Shirou’s body. Get drunk from his scent and claim the male as his, cover him in his scent and chase anyone who dared to come close to him. But he did nothing of the sort, keeping him at arms length until he could figure out what he wanted from him. While he kept him away, he would chase away anyone who seemed to get too close to him, come sniffing around him. He sighed. He seemed to be screwing things up lately

Catching Shirou’s eyes, he watched as his pale cheeks heat up and a barest hint of a smile on his lips. His heart skipped a beat, seeing a smile before turning his head, looking away and not seeing the smile fall or hear the sad sigh leave his lips. When one of his friends approached him, he didn’t see the hand on his shoulder or even know that it was the middleweight who had shown up. He didn’t see the note that he slipped him or the smirk the middleweight shot him. Only when he felt the heat of someone’s stare, that of Noririn’s and Kunimasa’s stare did he turn his head. The shake of Noririn’s head, the sound of the “tsk” of his brother did he turn his attention to the one who had barely spoken during lunch. Attempting to talk to Shirou, to say something, the sight of the piece of paper in his hand and the look of concentration on his face piqued his interest. He didn’t wait for Shirou to finish reading, snatching it from his hand and quickly scanned the contents.

Each line ticked him off before he crumbled the note. “Don’t accept things like this!” A rough demand as he started at the shocked male, ignoring others who turned their attention at his outburst.

“Oushou’s just a friend,” he trailed off at the dirty look Yonekuni gave him.

The silence in the classroom grew as everyone stopped to listen with one ear, hoping not to get caught eavesdropping while waiting to hear a response from the blond. “He wants to be more than a friend to you,” he attempted to explain, running a hand through his hear while looking at him.

Shirou thought long and hard over the blond’s words. ‘Than what does that make you?’ he wanted to ask him, wanted to know what he was to the blond and as if he had the question written on his face, Yonekuni pulled him close and whispered to him. His husky voice in his ears as he flushed from what Yonekuni was saying, but something he said didn’t sit right.

The confused look Shirou wore made Yonekuni halt. Did he read the note incorrectly? He shook his head. Of course he didn’t! Hearing the light laugh, Yonekuni felt his ears getting red. Maybe he did misunderstand.

“Madarame, the “going somewhere” was for studying. He’s coming over to review for exams,” he explained, glad to get some sort of attention from the blond.

Shirou’s explanation didn’t sit well with him and he felt his hackles rise with jealousy and boldly told Shirou he’ll be accompanying them to “study”. He never got this jealous when he had a girlfriend, but with the heavyweight, a shake of his head.

Getting the address from Kunimasa that night, Yonekuni left early that weekend morning, walking briskly towards his destination. Determined to keep the middleweight from getting too close to Shirou. Standing in front of the house, he glanced up at the second story window that faced him and caught a glimpse of the male, feeling his heart clench. He wondered if he ever stood in this spot, waiting for him to bring him in but shook his head. Now was not the time to think of that. His head turned at the sound of footsteps behind him. That middleweight had shown up. That shit eating grin on his face along with his words.

“So, you figured out the note. I’m surprised. I didn’t think you’d figure it out, since you where so preoccupied with looking out the window.” He gave him that smile again, ringing the doorbell and greeted Shirou’s mom when she answered the door. Her face brightened at seeing Oushou, but when she turned to him, she seemed to pause, as if she recognized him. She shook her head with the words, “Shirou-chan told me that he was expecting you both,” the hint of recognition in her eyes came back, but she shook her head again.

The stairway before him, first door on the left. He knew the way by heart, even if this was the first time he been there conscious. A brief knock on the closed door before opening it. The scent of the heavyweight hung in the air as a groan rumbled out of his chest, attempting to muffle the sound, covering it with a cough. His eyes narrowed at the smirk Oushou sent him. He didn’t seem to be affected by Shirou’s scent and a smirk of his own replaced his frown. He had the upper hand in this.

Pushing his way in first, Yonekuni ignored the protest the middleweight gave as their entrance startled the one they where there to see. Watching him fumble with what he had in his hand, he wondered what it was but Oushou’s eyes widened. Reaching out, he grabbed the item out of his hand. It was the ring he found on Shirou’s bed a few weeks ago.

His eyes going wide with embarrassment, Shirou struggled to get it back as Oushou held it out of his reach. It wasn’t until his irritation reached his peak and his tolerance with Shirou’s friend touching him did Yonekuni snatch the item out of Oushou’s and actually saw what it was. His ring. The one he remembered slipping on before work but couldn’t remember what happened to it. A look at the wolf to see embarrassment and mortification cover his face.

“He’s been mine for a while, you know” his arrogant tone conveyed a message to the middleweight, though it would be ignored. He held the ring for Oushou to see as he slipped back onto his finger, showing him exactly where it came from. He expected to him to get upset that it was his ring, but rather, the smile on his face unnerved him. He was up to something and his gut told him it was something that he may not like. Before he could say anything to the both of them, the knock on the door as Shirou’s mom brought up drinks before leaving to meet up with friends.

As soon as they heard the front door close, Yonekuni grabbed Shirou, pulling him close as he looked at the middleweight. Waiting to feel arms wrapped around his chest and looked down. Shirou’s face flushed and his heart beating rapidly. He could feel the tension in the wolf as he held himself back from embracing him. He saw arms hesitantly start to come up only to be stopped by their owner.

The silence between them thickened before Oushou sighed. Though he taunted the blond, he really needed to study for their upcoming exams. “Shirou?” he interrupted the silence, holding up his notes, indicating that they needed to get started.

And as much as he didn’t want to move, to continue to be held by Yonekuni, he needed to comply with Oushou’s request. As he pulled away, he brushed his hand against Yonekuni’s arms. A brief touch before the blond dropped his arm. Biting his lip, grabbing his notes and ordered the two to take a seat.

Before he could say a word, the middleweight took a seat on the bed, in the very spot Yonekuni was going to sit in. It didn’t sit right with him. He should be on the bed, not his friend. About to say something, the feeling of a tug on his pants, Shirou indicating him to take a seat on the floor with him. He had to grin at that. The snake thought Shirou would sit with him on the bed.

Time passed slowly for the three with the wolf trying to keep the peace between his best friend and the one he loved. He never saw the glower Oushou sent Yonekuni when the blond had him explain things nor did he see the glare Yonekuni shot Oushou when he had his friend check his work. When he leaned leaned over Yonekuni’s shoulder, he couldn’t help the low sound of pleasure when the blond’s fingers touched his neck, the same spot where he had a healing bite mark from last week. His fingers on his neck wrecked havoc on his body as he arched his neck, urging and wanting more from Yonekuni. Feeling himself wanting to give in, the urge to show the blond his soul grew.

The fingers on his neck withdrew, a low groan of disappointment rose before an uncomfortable cough pulled him back to reality. His eyes napped open, his face hot and he quickly excused himself, rushing out of the bedroom, leaving Oushou and Yonekuni alone together.

As the two males glared at each other, Yonekuni gloating when the middleweight looked away. “Just because he chose you doesn’t mean its over,” the snake warned the heavyweight. “You’re bound to screw up some how and I’ll be there to pick up the pieces and when that happens, I’ll make him mine.” He declared, voice full of confidence.

Yonekuni could tell he was serious, he didn’t sound like he was bluffing or even full of himself. The middleweight was serious, so sure that he would screw up and take Shirou from him. He had to make sure that he didn’t prove him right.

“Don’t get too cocky. You’re well knowing around school for being a ladies man, chasing skirts. What would Shirou do if you decided you would rather be with a girl? And when you do that,” he grabbed his notes and paused at the door. “I’ll be there to pick him up.”

He left, leaving the blond to think over the words the middleweight left him with. He could hear the hushed voices on the other side of the door before Shirou entered, closing the door behind him. The silence thickened between them even more as he walked further into his room, taking a seat on his bed and faced th blond. ‘He must have overheard,’ he thought to himself, waiting for Shirou to say something.

“Madarame, if you don’t want to be with me, I understand.” A sad smile before he looked away, he didn’t want to force him into anything he didn’t want. Didn’t want Yonekuni to hate him. But most of all, he didn’t want to get his hopes up for a relationship with him if he didn’t want to be with him.

The sound of movement, a hand grabbing his and pulling him down. Another hand grabbed his chin, lips brushing up against his. “Really, you need to have more self confidence,” a whisper against his lips. Surprised, his lips parted, giving Yonekuni an opportunity to slip inside. A moan at the sweat heat Shirou’s mouth gave him. Pulling him further down onto him, he moaned into the kiss at the pressure Shirou gave him, resting fully against his hardening flesh. Resting himself against one of his hands, Yonekuni leaned back away from the kiss, watching the blush on Shirou’s face grew as he settled over his hips.

“Ma-madarame,” a groan as a hand cupped his ass, pushing himself against the body below him.

“Yonekuni,” the blond corrected him, frowning when he heard his family name.

“Yonekuni,” he smiled when Shirou corrected himself. It felt so right to hear his name as he leaned back, resting full on the floor as he pulled the wolf to lay on top of him. Enjoying the weight against his body and the heat, Yonekuni let the silence envelop them. Only to hear the silence be broken by the faint cries as his hand slipped inside the back of Shirou’s pants. Fingertips slid along the firm flesh of his ass, fingers curling around his shoulders. The feel of his breath against his ears, hearing the faint cries of his name.

Neither heard the bedroom open as Oushou returned. Having forgotten to tell Shirou something important, he returned back. He knew he should have called, but would have rather talked to him in person. He entered the house when no one answered the doorbell. Heading up the stairs, he paused at the door, hearing the muffled voices. Silently opening the door. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him, seeing his friend on top of the heavyweight. He didn’t think they where that far along in their relationship. His hand clenched on the doorknob, anger filled him. Though he had stepped aside to allow Shirou’s happiness, to see him being groped by the blond.

Knocking on the open door, he watched as the two pulled away quickly, watching as Yonekuni pulled Shirou behind him. He attempted to look over the heavyweight’s shoulder. Something wasn’t right. Pushing his way into the room, attempting to get past the heavyweight to Shirou, the hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Somethings different with Shirou, so let me go! Shirou, what’s going on?” He didn’t wait to get an answer from his friend as he threw the blond’s hand off. Attempting to move forward, to see his friend no mater what.

Blocked by the blond, Shirou watched from where he sat. The view of the broad back before him, the aura and the sex appeal that oozed from Yonekuni was tormenting him too much. He knew she should have been worried for his friend, but he couldn’t help being destructed by the view in front of him. His body ached, feverish and hot, he never knew that that the two stopped arguing and stared at him.

A look over his shoulder, Yonekuni paused when the pheromones filled the room, leaving both Oushou and Yonekuni in shock as ears and tail appeared. He couldn’t help but stare at Shirou, to see his soul again. Nearly forgetting about the middleweight, only remembering when he heard him groan. Cursing to himself, he grabbed Oushou by his shirt, throwing him out of the room and made sure he locked the door to keep that damn meddler out of the room. Turning to the one who sat on the floor, seeing him get turned on by his mere scent was enough to send his heart pounding.

He now had to deal with the middleweight knowing about Shirou’s secret. But first things first, he took a seat on Shirou’s bed, frowning when the middleweight’s scent hit his nose. Jealousy raged in him. The middleweight’s scent shouldn’t have sunken into the covers that quickly, which meant that he had been over before, many times. On Shirou’s bed. It should be his scent on th bed, his scent should be covering the wolf. Grabbing Shirou, he hauled him up on the bed and pushed him onto his back as he loomed over him. The roar of his blood pounding in his ears, he saw Shirou’s mouth move but heard nothing as he dropped his head and rubbed himself against Shirou’s neck, attempting to transfer his scent onto the wolf.

Quickly pushing Shirou’s shirt up, bunching it above his chest and bent down, sniffed to make sure the middleweight’s scent wasn’t on his skin. He didn’t hear the questions or the protest Shirou gave when he nipped on his nipple, laving with his tongue. Rubbing his cheek across his chest, he found himself rubbing his body against him, love the fact that the wolf began copying his movements, attempting to rub his scent onto the blond. Their movements quickened, both getting into the moment as Yonekuni drowned Shirou in his musk. Feeling himself coming closer to the edge as he pulled back, ignoring Shirou’s protest.

His hands came down, fumbling with his button and zipper, sighing with relief when they relented. Once his hand slid inside his pants, fingers curling around his cock as he rubbed himself against Shirou, trying to keep his body in rhythm with his hand as it pumped along his flesh. Nuzzling into Shirou’s neck, he felt the wolf tremble below him, arms wrapping around him. Being pulled further into Shirou’s embrace as he moaned into the arched neck, coming and shuddering against the body below him.

It took a few minutes to catch his breath as he inhaled the male’s scent, breathing deeply into the neck before him as his racing heart slowed to a normal pace. Taking him a few moments to realize what he did to Shirou and though he would have been embarrassed to loose control so easily, to give into his possessiveness, he knew Shirou was bound to find out. Pulling his hand free from his pants, sliding it along Shirou’s chest, spreading and rubbing his seed onto the male’s chest.

Obvious to the staining of Shirou’s cheeks, the trembling and aching he was feeling. Hoping that the blond would do more, touch him. Slide his fingers over his body. To make him come. He needed it as he released Yonekuni to slide his hand down, past Yonekuni’s hand and hesitated above the edge of his pants. Unsure how Yonekuni would act if he where to touch himself in front of him, to bring himself off in the blond’s presence. He was surprised when the blond grabbed his hand, helping him with his pants, unbuttoning and lowering the zipper.

His hand pulled away and knelt above Shirou’s legs, watching as the wolf nervously touched himself. Feeling his blood stir at the site of the male pleasuring himself. Letting his fingers join Shirou’s becoming slick from the leaking pre-cum as his name left those lips. Glancing up, watching as the heavyweight’s gaze seemed hot upon him. A lick to his upper lip, his eyes followed the movement of Shirou’s tongue, finding himself licking at said lips, whispering his name as his hand joined Shirou’s. Feeling the flesh in his hand throb as the male below was pushed further on, Yonekuni couldn’t help but tease him more. Feeling as the trembling more prominent, he pulled away to see Shirou’s expression as he came. A cry of his name, spilling into his hand. The raw emotion in Shirou’s eyes and he turned his head, embarrassed to be on the receiving end of such pure emotions.

Pulling his hand away, stained again with cum and without thinking, wiping his hand clean on the leg of his pants before he paused and cursed. He didn’t have a change of clothes with him nor did he think that Shirou’s clothes would fit him and now with cum staining his pants, he couldn’t leave. A heavy sigh before Shirou spoke up, offering the use of his shower while his clothes where being washed. Agreeing, Yonekuni stood up, offering a hand to Shirou, pulling him up and off the bed.

Desperately trying ignore the pheromones that surrounded the wolf as he ordered him to pull back his soul. He had to watch as Shirou did what was ordered of him. Despite some problems that he may have controlling his soul, he was a quick learner, picking up on things so quickly. He chuckled, though a quick learner, he was quiet naive in the regards of certain things, especially when it came sex and feelings of others around him.

He darkened, entering the bathroom. A sniff, testing the air and finding just Shirou’s scent. No one else’s, only Shirou’s. He hid his smile even though he was alone in the bathroom. Turning on the water, waiting for just the right moment to step in when a hand on his shoulder, Shirou’s voice in his ear a towel was handed to him. Waiting for him to say something, anything before he grabbed Shirou’s arm, pulling him close.

“Stay away from him,” an order, not request as his grip on Shirou’s arm tightened.

“He’s only a friend. I don’t like him that way,” he trailed off. His voice lowering. “I don’t want him the way I want you.”

A faint confession, Yonekuni barely hearing the words. His heart throbbed, his body ready for more. Dropping his arm and held out his hand, a silent invitation for Shirou to join him in the shower. The blush, the surprised look as he took Yonekuni’s offered hand.

Under the fall of water he stole a kiss, pushing the shirt off Shirou’s shoulders before helping him with his pants, watching as Shirou turned away, bending over to pick up his pants and get them out of the way when he felt fingers slid and circle around his ass. Yonekuni’s words stopped him.

“Do you know I dream about you? About this?” He hissed out, pushing his fingers against Shirou’s ass. “You’re mine and this,” pushing his fingers in, ignoring the pained cry that Shirou failed to cover. “Is mine. He may be your friend, but never let him touch you, especially here” attempting to push his fingers further in, the resistance he felt stopped him cold. What was he doing?

Pulling his hand away, angry with himself for taking the wolf against his will. For hurting him with his touch. Though he may have forced him the first time so long ago and Shirou would argue with him about it, he didn’t want to force the heavyweight to do what he wanted. Feeling Shirou grab his hand, placing something on his palm as he spoke up.

“You’re not forcing anything, Ma-” a stern look. “Yonekuni,” Unscrewing the cap, covering Yonekuni’s fingers with the cool, gel like fluid before guiding the hand down and behind him. “You just needed some lubrication,” a blush, looking up into blue eyes as a finger slid inside with no resistance. Biting the inside of his cheek to hold back the sounds of pleasure Yonekuni’s finger alone created. Trembling against the blond, a second finger joined the first as the male’s touch fired him up. Hands trembled as they slid down the strong chest, feeling the blond’s heart beat under his touch before moving further down. Exploring his sides and moving inward, dipping his fingertips in the indentation that was Yonekuni’s belly button and further down, enclosing around Yonekuni’s hard cock.

A buck into Shirou’s hands, pushing his fingers deeper into the wolf’s body, brushing against his spot as Shirou cried out. The grip around him tightened, tearing away his last thread of control as he gave into his want. Pulling away, He turned Shirou around quickly, pressing him up against the wall. With the spray of water raining down on him, he fumbled with the lubrication, finally managing to squeeze some out onto his fingers to cover himself. Tossing the tube away, rubbing himself against Shirou’s ass as he dropped his head on the shoulder before him. He bit down on the shoulder as he guided himself in, his sounds being muffled by Shirou’s shoulder as he bit harder as he sunk into the tight heat. Releasing his hold on Shirou’s shoulder to give the wolf a brief kiss as he pulled away only to push back in, groaning as the body under him tightened around him.

“Do you know that in my dreams, your cries drive me crazy,” a harsh whisper in Shirou’s ear, a lick and nip to the earlobe.

Rough breathing, pushing against Shirou’s body as Yonekuni shivered, quickly pulling out and spilling his seed on the small of Shirou’s back. He watched silently, ignoring the low whine from the wolf, the push against him. His hand slid through his seed, spreading it across Shirou’s back as his other hand crept down, grasping Shirou’s flesh. Ignoring the look that the wolf gave him, his hand found a rhythm that Shirou liked as he rubbed his seed into his skin. Letting his scent sink deeper into Shirou, he scooped up the remainder, rubbing what was left of his seed onto Shirou’s neck, deepening his scent mark on the wolf. In the back of his mind, he he knew that Shirou had no clue what the meaning of what he was doing and he liked it like that, to keep the heavyweight in the dark about his obsession to keep anyone and everyone away from him.

His moaning joined Shirou’s as the wolf came, spilling into his hand. A whisper, one that turned his ears red with embarrassment at the truth in the words. Sharing a kiss, they washed away the sweat and the seed that stuck to their skin. With the water temperature just right and the feel of a certain someone washing his back, the blond would admit to himself that he never felt so comfortable before, relaxing under the gentle touch the canine.

It wasn’t until later, getting up carefully not to wake the sleeping heavyweight did Yonekuni run into some trouble. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he backtracked to the washer and dryer, grabbing his dried clothes before heading back the way he came. It was only then did he come face to face with the woman before, Shirou’s adopted mother. Opening his mouth to say something, anything to explain why he was nearly naked in her house but stopped when the woman held up her hand.

“Although I don’t know the relationship you have with my son, I’m only going to ask one thing: are you serious about him? Because if you’re not, than leave. I don’t want to see him sad like that again” She glared up at the tall blond, watching as he took a step back. Waiting patiently and finally got her answer.

“I don’t know why, but yeah. I’m serious about him.”

She didn’t comment on the faint blush on his cheeks as she stepped aside, allowing him to pass, turned and watched the tall blond walk up the stairs to Shirou’s room. She sighed, wondering how she was going to tell her husband about this.

Closing the door softly behind him, the sleeping figure on the bed didn’t stir as he approached him. Kneeling on the floor, brushing his fingers across his cheek, looking closely at the sleeping wolf. And when he was so sure that the wolf was asleep, he leaned, barely brushing a kiss on the cheek he just touched then pulled back. He didn’t have to work that night as he glanced at the window, folding his clothes and dropping the towel he was wearing as he slid back into bed, pulling the covers up and over himself and Shirou.

It wasn’t until summer break started, during the picnic that Karen threw together for her nephew that Yonekuni heard Shirou speak up about wanting to try swimming lessons again. Grunting and gritting his teeth when the middleweight beat him to it. The warning he gave Shirou’s friend was ignored as he caught the smirk Oushou shot him that told him that he ‘may be down, but he wasn’t out‘. A hand came up to cup Shirou’s shoulder and pulled him close, ignoring the the irate blond on the other side of Shirou.


End file.
